Will the Universe Implode?
by Laura x Tennant
Summary: It's not as if, if he does what she wants him to do, the universe will implode! So something inside Rose snaps. 10/Rose plotless fluff. Just how we like it :D hope you enjoy x
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiya! Just a random ten/rose oneshot. Or Maybe a two-shot. Or possibly a 3-shot. I don't know. Let me know what you think lol :D **

**Will the Universe Implode?**

She stands up from her chair angrily and puts two pieces of bread in the toaster. She looks at him, and he looks back at her with a bewildered expression. She turns around and stares pointedly at the kitchen wall.

"Will the universe implode?" she murmurs quietly, without really thinking.

"What?" he replies, confused about the left turn their conversation just took, and why she is acting so cross with him all of a sudden.

"Will the universe implode?" she repeats, a little louder. "Will the Sun stop burning? Will the sky stop being blue?"

"What?" he replies, thoroughly perplexed. _Technically_, some suns don't burn, and lots of skies aren't blue. But he senses that he shouldn't say that. He thinks she might hit him if he did. She's Jackie's daughter, after all. He winces at the memory of _that _particular incident.

"Will you cause a paradox? Will you cause an intergalactic war? Will you _regenerate_?" she asks, spinning back around and walking towards him slowly with an angry stance.

"Rose, I have absolutely no idea of what you're - "

"- Will the TARDIS refuse to move?" she interrupts. She glances to the toaster, then at their mugs on the table. "Will the toast burn? Will the tea go cold?"

"What? What are you going on abo - " he begins. He briefly thinks she may be losing her mind. But no. Not his Rose. She's too good. Maybe she's possessed, though...?

"- Will something bad happen, Doctor?" she interrupts again, her knees brushing his as she stops walking and stands in front of him.

"What do you mean?" he asks, before swallowing nervously when she pulls him by his suit jacket's lapels to stand up in front of her.

"If you..."she begins, her eyes staring up into his imploringly.

"What?" murmurs, his voice wavering.

"If you kiss me."

"Oh. Well, I suppose that depends on your perspective. From my point of view - "

This time, she interrupts him by crashing her lips to his. His eyes widen and his hands find her hips, but he's devoid of all other movement, such is the shock she's given him. He thought she had been teasing. Flirting. Harmless, fun, doesn't-mean-anything flirting. You know. Like they always do.

But then, it's never really not-meant-anything, has it? Not to them. This had been inevitable for so long now. It was simply a matter of one of them making the first move. And now Rose has. And he's just _standing _there, not in any way reciprocating the kiss. Her tongue flicks across his lips but he doesn't part his lips. Doesn't let her in.

He's _completely _shell-shocked.

She has a feeling that she shouldn't have done that. When she's fairly sure that she needs to inhale some oxygen, and he _hasn't even responded_ to the kiss, she pulls back. She lets go of his lapels, and takes a few hesitant steps back, misjudging the distance and crashing into the kitchen wall. Figuring she probably can't escape the kitchen now anyway, after what she just did, she stays there, leaning against it for support.

He just stands there for a few moments. Staring at her. His eyes wide. His mouth now hanging open. His hands hovering in the air where Rose's hips had previously occupied.

_Woah. Wow. Woahhhh. Why didn't kiss her back? That was wow. Wow. That was different. Oh no. Why did I let her pull away? It was nice. Really nice. Would've been nicer if I'd properly snogged her, though. Why didn't I? I've wanted to for so long. Blimey. I get the chance and I blow it. She initiates it, after all those times I've wanted to, __**she **__initiates it, and I don't take the opportunity? What am I? A complete __**idiot? **__Oh no. Maybe she'll never do it again. No! Maybe I'll never get another excuse to kiss her. Rassilon! Why aren't I kissing her now? I should be..._is all he can think.

She's panting heavily, her hands shaking, leaning against the wall, watching him watch her.

_Oh god oh god oh god why did I just kiss him? Why? We don't do that. He...he doesn't do that. Not with companions. Not with me. He's the Doctor. He's an alien! Oh no. No. No. He's going to send me home. Oh god. He's going to ask me to pack my bags and leave. No. I don't want to go. I can't leave him. What have I done? Please let him laugh it off. Please let him pretend that that didn't happen. I want to stay. Oh shit, I've gone and ruined it all..._Rose panics internally.

He calculates that three minutes have passed. And they are still in the same positions. Neither one of them has moved. Their hearts are still beating twice as fast as normal, and they're just _looking _at each other. Their breaths are still unsteady and shaky, and they're just _looking _at each other. Oh dear. Three minutes standing there silently staring each other down doesn't feel very productive. Someone needs to speak. Break the tension. Dissolve the atmosphere.

But neither wants to.

Partly, because they're both so unsure of what to say, as they have no idea what the other is thinking.

Mostly, because as long as they don't say anything, there's that gorgeous feeling of electricity in the air. Which they both rather like. A lot.

_I should go to her. I should go to her and return her kiss. It's only polite. It's only fair. Yes. Yes. Then, if she __**is **__just messing around, we can call it even and laugh it off. Yeah._

He frowns contemplatively. He takes a hesitant step forward.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews so far :D Here's the next part, following on immediately from when the Doctor took a step towards her...it begins with Rose's thoughts...**

**Will the Universe Implode? – Part 2**

_Oh no. Here it comes. He's going to either tell me off like some silly, hormonal human woman with no control over her emotions (which I am. Oh dear.) Or he's going to walk right past me and out of the door, like it never happened. Which is worse? Oh god...which is __**actually **__worse? Him acknowledging it, but forbidding it to ever happen again, or him ignoring it happened at all? Oh. Wait. Number two, I think. That way, if he doesn't even mention it, I can do it again when he's least expec – No, what am I thinking? If he ignores it, then it means he's embarrassed, or maybe he's being a gentleman because he doesn't want __**me**__ to feel embarrassed, but it definitely doesn't mean I can do it again. It doesn't mean he wants it. He didn't kiss back, after all._

He takes another step forward.

_I should speak round about now. Yeah. Halfway towards her. I should really, really say something. She must be worried; this is the first time since my regeneration that I've been quiet for longer than ten seconds. Rassilon. What shall I say? This has never happened before. Me? Speechless? Who'd have thought? This is what this silly, reckless, absolutely gorgeous human woman does to me! Why? Oh, it could've been anyone in that department store that day. Anyone I told to 'run!' Why did have to be her? She's so...she's too...I fell in love with her. But, I'm not supposed to do that. She practically forced me, though, with that laugh and that smile and her eyes and her compassion, and her excitement and enthusiasm and her bravery and her ability to always say the right thing and her stubbornness that brought her back to me time and time again and her hips that felt so nice under my hands just then and her hand in mine and her lips __**on **__mine and her everything...and and and..._

_Rassilon. Since when did Time Lords get soppy? This is ridiculous. I'm acting like some sort of human. That's just...that's just...stupidly brilliant._

And another step.

_Oh god. What happens when he takes me back to Earth? How the hell am I going to even begin to deal with that? Why did I let myself fall in love with someone who can never love me back? For that matter, why did I let myself fall in love with someone who's a 900-odd year old alien who doesn't age and won't die, while I grow old and disappear before his very eyes? That's if he lets me stay that long. Oh god...He's so wonderfully, impossibly imperfect in every way. A man so flawed, with so much baggage, such a weight on his shoulders; the weight of the universe and the weight of centuries of living. And the weight of centuries of living __**alone. **_

_But now he's got me. And I don't want to leave him. I don't want him to send me away._

And another.

_What can I say to her? I'm always talking. About something and anything and everything and nothing. And she listens. Always. She's always there. But she won't always be there. What am I going to do when she's gone? Oh, this is such an impossible situation. But I don't think I can stop it now. Not with my feet moving towards her like this; like she's some sort of magnet I'm being pulled towards. It's quite sporadically of my own will. She's definitely forcing me towards her. With those eyelashes. And that slow, unsure smile creeping across her face. And her top hitched up to show the barest hint of her toned stomach. And those legs that go on forever underneath that incredibly, beautifully short skirt. And that bottom lip of hers being bitten so deliciously - woah there – __**nervously. **_

_Oh no. Wait. Now this is __**really**__ different. Am I getting...? Am I getting __**aroused? **__Blimey. I haven't even kissed her yet. Properly, anyway._

He stops. He's barely three inches away. He's so close that he can feel her body heat radiating out at him, and her laboured breaths flutter across his neck, practically teasing him.

_No, he's not perfect. Not perfect for me, not perfect for anyone. Which is exactly what makes him so perfect; the fact that he isn't. Which doesn't make sense. But it does, in a way, for me, because it's true. I wouldn't love him any other way. And nothing really makes sense anymore. Not with this life. Not with this life, with this impossible man. He knew all this. Still, he let me fall in love with him. Knowing that he's never going to love me back. Why is he so crue – oh. Why is he suddenly so...close? _

_When did he get this close? You could hardly fit a book between us. Oh god. I thought he was just going to walk away. Well, __**run**__ away. Like he always does. But maybe...is he...what's he thinking...? What's he going to say? I can barely breathe. I can't just stand here waiting for him to talk. I can't just stand here with him looking at me like he...woah. Like he wants to...I don't know. I don't know. I've never seen him look like this before. Well, I have. But I just ignored it. We both did. He shook it off and we laughed and the moment was gone but now...his eyes are dark and he's looking oh my god is he looking at my __**lips?**__ Jesus. This is...this is...impossible. I can't breathe. I have to...I have to get out of here before I embarrass myself again. He probably isn't even this close. He probably isn't looking at me like that. I'm probably just seeing what I want to see. Hallucinating. Yeah! That's it. Or, dreaming. I dream a lot. Of this sort of thing. Hmmm. Best not ever reveal that to him. Yeah. I'm either hallucinating or dreaming. One of the two. Got to be. Because there is no way that he can possibly be leaning his head down towards mine right now. No way. No. I have to breathe..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Will the Universe Implode? – Part 3**

He can sense that Rose is about to wriggle away. She shifts, and he stops her from moving too far by swiftly grabbing her wrists and pinning them to the wall either side of her head. She gasps and looks at him quizzically, an eyebrow raised, doubting that what she thinks is happening is actually happening.

_Okay. I officially have no idea what is possessing me to do this. She just looks so lovely and I can't let her get away now. Not when this moment is here, ready and waiting. There have been so many moments like this that I've simply wasted by thinking too hard about the reasons why I shouldn't kiss her and all those stupid, important consequences blah blah blah. _

_No. This time, I simply cannot and will not resist._

With the gentlest pressure, he rests his forehead against hers; his hands slipping from her wrists to intertwine their fingers, still positioned either side of her head against the wall.

_This isn't...is this...is this real? Oh god. Why won't he just __**talk **__to me! Tell me what he's thinking inside that big, stupid Time Lord brain of his. On second thoughts, no, 'cos I bet he's thinking about something really Doctor-ish, and not at all sexy. Like transdimentional physics equations or something. _

_Now __**that **__would be typical of him! Getting me all flustered and aroused and anticipating something fabulous and then he'll go and whisper something like 'I met this lovely chap once, Einstein his name was, and I taught him a thing or two about physics, let me tell you, Rose Tyler!' and then he'll let go of my hands that he's holding so wonderfully and pull his forehead away from mine and step away and say 'Ooh, I know where to take you next, Venus Five! You'll love it! Blah blah blah!' and then he'll drag me into the console room. In an entirely different way to what I'm envisioning right now. _

_Which will be totally unfair. Because how can he expect me to get excited about Einstein and Venus Five when he's wearing so many clothes and not doing that delicious thing I know he knows I'm hoping that he's about to do involving his tongue and my mouth and well. My entire body. Oh god..._

"Rose," he murmurs, his words ghosting over her lips lightly. Teasingly.

_Okay. That's a good start. A least I've said __**something. **__And it's rather a lovely word too. But it's not enough. I need to say more. But what? What can I tell her? That I think about her all the time? That she's consuming my mind, my senses, my feelings by just being here? It's all about her now. 'Will she like to go there, meet that person, see that time?' It's all I ever think. 'What would make Rose happy?' or 'how can I make her smile today?' or 'when is the best moment to just give in and kiss her?' _

_Rassilon. I want to just...can I just...I'm just going to..._

His eyes flutter closed and he breathes shakily. Quickly, before he can change his mind, he captures her lips with his, and he wonders if anything could ever be better than this. Kissing Rose Tyler. She responds eagerly, parting her lips, and he invades her mouth quickly, not wanting to miss a moment's opportunity. His hands leave hers to lose themselves in her blonde hair, cradling her head, keeping her there. She brings her arms down and pushes her hands past his jacket to grasp his shirt tightly, pulling him up against her.

_Oh. Ohhh. Oh wow. This is real. This has to be real. This...this is amazing. God, I love him._

All other thoughts cease to exist at this moment in time.

He presses his body into hers and she's trapped between him and the wall and it's all rather delightful. His hands leave her hair and travel down, fluttering over her skin like a butterfly, down to her hips, _those lovely hips, _and then further, grasping under her thighs as he hoists her up. She wraps her legs around his waist instantly, and relishes in the feel of being so close to him.

And then Rose pulls her mouth away to breathe, her hands remaining in his hair. She bites her lip, looking at him in utter awe and fascination. He's got the same bewildered expression adorning his face, as he holds her against him, his hands having wandered to grasp her bum.

She opens her mouth as if to speak, then pauses, sniffing.

"What is it?" he whispers, bemused at her expression.

"Do you...do you smell burning?" she asks him.

Then there's a loud pop as the toaster pings out her toast, and makes Rose jump. Her movement causes him to lose his grip on her...he tries to keep his balance...and that's when they end up on the floor in a heap.

"Ah. The toast burnt, then. Bet the tea's gone cold, too," he murmurs into her hair.

She giggles. "Yep! Let's hope the universe isn't imploding outside the TARDIS doors."

He chuckles back at her. "Is is bad...that I don't really care if it is?" he asks her seriously.

She lifts her head from its position on his shoulder to gaze at him. "Very, very bad," she says gravely, before promptly bursting into a fit of giggles. "It's all 'self, self, sel - "

She forgets to finish her sentence when he rolls her over and looks at her intensely. Then, he lowers his head and kisses her again, his hands pushing the hem of her vest top up slowly, caressing her stomach. "Yep. I'm very selfish when it comes to you, Rose Tyler. But actually," he comments lightly, pausing to press a kiss to her neck, "I can be..." a kiss to her shoulder, "Very..." a kiss to her stomach, "Very..." he makes short work of undoing the button on her jeans, "Self_less, _when I want to be, too..." He looks up at her astonished expression, smiling gently.

"Oh yeah?" her voice croaks out.

"Yep!" he responds enthusiastically.

"Show me," she grins.

And he does.

**The End :D**

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Really sorry if the end is a bit...suggestive for peoples' liking. I just couldn't quite resist lol ;D **

**Much Love x**


End file.
